


Al Fa

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk is captured during what seems to be a routine diplomatic mission. Now the crew of the Enterprise is torn between Starfleet and loyalty to their captain when they are ordered to leave orbit without him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Other(s), James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2004/2005, Side By Side Special Edition 6





	Al Fa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

James Kirk felt so very warm and secure in the arms of his Vulcan First Officer and lover. They were alone in his cabin, sharing another night of sharing their love. For so many years he had spent time trying to hide this feeling he had for his t'hy'la, so many times he had tried to find such satisfaction with woman, but he knew he could only be this happy, this fulfilled with Spock. Both of them were naked, their clothes on the floor covered by the bedding that had fallen during their night of astonishingly passionate love-making. How wonderful it felt to be so loved, so safe, so secure.

Cold water splashed on his face and he jolted into full awareness. It had been yet another dream. He was still with Pottak, High Councillor of Balward, a planet with a trade agreement with the Federation but not under Federation law. For four days he had been Pottak's toy, a toy given to him by Commodore Markeous after their "accident". High Councillor Pottak had him semi-reclined in a chair, his legs spread wide apart, and was expertly stroking a now very swollen erection, laughing as he prevented this toy of his from climaxing.

"I have sent out invitations for a few of our best to see you, to try you. I, of course, will have you first. The others will see me make you my new pleasure giver. They will see how you react to my claiming you before them the first time. You are too magnificent for just me to enjoy so I will allow a select few to then enjoy you. My own stable agree that you are magnificent and that they have never known one to perform as you do. Each of them is anxious for the opportunity to fully experience what you can give. You are so extraordinarily exquisite, " Still laughing the High Councillor took the swollen organ in his mouth and sucked as he allowed his squirming toy to climax. "And so delightful."

Four days, it seemed forever. How Kirk hoped his ship was far away and his Vulcan lover and friend could not sense what was happening to him. It would destroy the Vulcan not to be able to help him and he did not want to Vulcan to see him like this. He did not want to think what that man of peace would do to Markeous if he knew how much the High Councillor had given him in exchange for this new pleasure slave. Spock had not been pleased with him going with Markeous after Pottak had visited the Enterprise, he had never seen the Vulcan openly display so much concern before and he had promised to make it up to him on his return. Even in that last communication with his lover before the shuttle craft landed Spock had voiced his concern.

A neck jerking slap to his face made him look at Pottak as the man smiled at him, fluid still dribbling from his mouth, "Now you wait right here. Soon you will be prepared for tonight. You need to be rested."

* * * * *

He was too exhausted to move and just lay back and closed his eyes. Closed his eyes and remembered how it started. Remembered what had happened to this point. Remembered and tried not to think of what the future might hold. That first day, after Markeous had left, Pottak had let him find out that there was no escape for him. They were in pottak's compound and there was no way out or in except past well armed guards who worked in groups of three. Those same guards had disposed of the shuttle craft and injured Markeous in a manner that one in a shuttle craft crash would be injured in. They had watched as the craft had landed and immediately seized him and had held him before Pottak while Markeous had stripped him and said, "His body is better than you had imagined, is it not?" Pottak had laughed as he first examined his new toy. When he had started to protest Pottak had savagely backhanded him twice telling him to remain silent, that it was not his place to comment only to obey his new owner.

"Do not look so surprised or concerned, Kirk." Markeous had smiled at him, "High Councillor Pottak made too great an offer to refuse. We both have sent men to their deaths, you are just another unfortunate casualty. I will return to the Enterprise, order her to return to Starfleet to present my report. I will also be, thanks to my friends here and you, be a very wealthy man, a fact Starfleet will never know. While it will be difficult to persuade your First Officer to return to Starfleet, he is Vulcan and one to go by rules and regulations and I am his senior officer. I survived the crash that killed you, I am the one who knows you body was, by Balward laws, immediately cremated and the ashes mixed with those of others. He will come to accept it. Oh, on return to Starfleet I will be diagnosed as so traumatised by what happened in the crash I am allowed to retire early. I will also be too traumatised for any of that Vulcan mental hoodoo your First Officer might want. You were a good officer and," laughing Markeous rubbed Kirk's stomach and reached down to fondle him, "I know you have the body to be a good pleasure slave."

Pottak had laughed and said, "But you, Markeous, do not know how to enjoy a pleasure slave, it is done like this." Pottak had taken the penis and quickly and skilfully had it in full erection and when Kirk had squirmed had backhanded him. "It takes about two days of treatment to get one to behave. You get them like this, fully aroused and either let them climax or, as this one cannot behave yet, let them suffer by not allowing them to climax and waiting till the swelling subsides and repeat it till they know that the only way they can climax is to submit. This one I will enjoy training. You did well."

Markeous smiled, "I had been on other starships, Kirk, looking for the right man and when I saw you, when I watched you work out, I knew you were the one."

Silently Kirk prayed to the gods that Spock would never know what had really happened, would not know what was being done to him, did not suspect what his life was going to be. By now the Enterprise should be well underway. Away from him. After the evening"s doings he would be too soiled, he would contaminate his lover. How he prayed that Spock would be Vulcan, would see the logic in following procedures.

A solidly built man came in with cloths and bottles and smiled at him, "Time to get you ready for tonight. Pottak likes he showpieces on display before the meal so that it can be visually admired before physically, especially those, like you, who will have this," the man expertly rolled him on the seat and rubbed an oiled hand over his anus, a finger tracing a circle around the entrance "used a great deal tonight. Pottak likes to have first use of that in a new slave with all his favourites are present. I will give you something to make sure you are clear and well oiled. Now you just sit back and relax. You will need to be rested for your formal initiation into your new role. You are a magnificent piece. No doubt it will be my role to keep you looking that way even after they have had you."

The man chuckled as he set up his bottles and looked at Kirk in a way that let him know that man enjoyed his work.

* * * * *

On the Enterprise, heading back to Starfleet Headquarters, Doctor Leonard McCoy was yet again trying to make the Vulcan First Officer accept the truth he did not want to accept himself. "You heard him. You saw him. Markeous is, medically, too traumatised for you to meld with, let alone question. He saw Jim die. You can tell he was in a horrific accident."

For a moment Spock thought of how Commodore Markeous had been beamed up as an emergency beam up. He was bloodied and rambling about Kirk dying in a crash, about his ashes scattered in a common remembrance area, and having to report to Starfleet Headquarters. The man had used his rank, had contacted Starfleet Headquarters and they had been ordered to return immediately. There was to be no search parties, no landing parties sent to Balward. Markeous"s statement made it clear it was an accident and that they would find no trace of Kirk. He had given Spock direct orders in front of Doctor McCoy, Mister Scott, Mister Sulu, and three medical staff that there was to be no sort of ceremony until they got to Headquarters where he would ensure Captain Kirk got the service he deserved. Markeous had not gone into detail, he was too badly shaken and injured to maintain a coherent conversation, even his discussion with Starfleet Command had been most disjointed as he had struggled for the words

"I know all of that, Doctor. But I also know I feel a strange vagueness in my mind were I used to feel Jim. If he were dead there would be an emptiness, a void. But there is just a vagueness."

Seeing the turmoil in his Vulcan friend and knowing that Jim Kirk was more than a good friend and commanding officer to tormented figure before him, McCoy reached out and lightly touched his hands, "Spock, you can't be sure with your human element that it would be an emptiness. Perhaps your human factors have made it more tolerable than a void."

Hearing the concern in the voice and knowing the so human and emotional friend before him would not understand Spock nodded, "Perhaps."

"And perhaps you should find that officer you struck and apologise to him. You know for years I wanted you to react like a human and your sure picked a helluva time to do it."

Remorse filled him as he remembered. It was shortly after Markeous had contacted Starfleet Command and they were ordered to return. He and McCoy were in the corridor just outside Sickbay engaged in one of their usual debates about humans and Vulcans and how they had to follow orders and leave without a search. As usual it had got what Jim called "heated" and one Officer Ry Clat had come out of Sickbay and heard that they were leaving without the Captain.

"We can't leave, not without a body or at least proof." it had been such a simple statement but it had released something in him and he had lashed out, freeing the frustration in him. He had lashed out and savagely flung the officer against the wall, sending him sprawling on the floor. Rage, almost totally out of control seized him as he pulled the officer up and struck him again sending him against the other wall all the time saying, "I have orders to follow. We will follow orders. You will not question your orders." Only hearing the one word said in his ear so softly brought him back to sanity. McCoy had walked up to him, stood beside him, and calmly said, "Spock." Shock and horror gripped him as he realized he had his hands about the officer"s throat. There was no fear in the officer"s face. That was what struck him as he remembered the event. The officer had not fought back and had shown not fear. So calmly the officer had nodded at McCoy and then walked away without looking back.

"I, I was not myself and must apologise. He has the right to press charges."

* * * * *

"I think we both know he won't. From what I hear Ry Clat is not one to do things like that."

Spock looked at the Doctor and saw the concern in the blue eyes and felt a small degree of comfort. Although McCoy did not, could not, fully understand what he and Kirk shared he knew the Doctor loved Jim Kirk in a different way. "I shall find the officer and apologize. I should not have reacted in that manner."

"Poppycock! You needed to get out your frustrations, they were putting too much pressure on you. Just be thankful he was strong enough to take what you unleashed. You would have killed some of the other officers."

That realization momentarily stunned the Vulcan. Why had he not thought of that before? He would have killed a fellow officer in that blind rage. His emotions had taken charge of him.

"Did I badly,"

"He"ll have a few bruises and be sore for a while, have only liquid meals for a week or so, but he will be fine." McCoy calmly aimed the scanner at the Vulcan and looked at the readings, "You not sleeping?"

The words "My condition are not a matter for discussion" died in his mouth as he saw the concern on the face of this other human friend of his. "I will sleep later, thank you."

A quiet descended between them but it was not the stilted silence of old, this was one of understood and shared loss. In that silence they walked to McCoy"s quarters where the doctor produced a bottle of alcohol, poured two glasses and held one out to Spock. Only for a moment did Spock hesitate as it was only on very rare occasions he drank but there was something about McCoy"s attitude that made him take the glass. McCoy raised his glass, "To absent and present friends." it had not overly surprised Spock and the liquid was not too strong. Surprisingly McCoy only had the one drink.

"I have to check on Markeous shortly and can't go smelling of drink to him. I still feel we should have been allowed to go down and pay our respects. Not a Vulcan thing but a human one, Spock."

"You forget we have our Hall of Memories and some Vulcans have small private sites where they can go to pay their respects as you put it." The Vulcan looked at McCoy, possibly for the first time seeing how the loss had shaken the Doctor, "I too would have liked the chance to go down and see the crash site. Markeous is the senior officer and he was correct in informing Starfleet Command."

"But did we have to go so soon? Hell, half the crew is still in shock. Those pen-pushers that Jim so hated never knew him, he was just another officer, another number. They never knew who and what he was and decided that we had to go back right away with no time to grieve. Those,"

Gently Spock reached out and put a hand on McCoy"s shoulder and gently squeezed it, "They are our superiors, Doctor. We may not like what they do, how they do it, nor their timing, but they are our superiors. If you will excuse me, Doctor, I am due on the Bridge."

"Of course, Spock. I'll go check on Markeous and inform you in person."

"Thank you."

* * * * *

James Kirk tried to remember a time when he had seen the level of sadism he saw in the eyes of the man approaching him but knew he hadn"t. He knew he was too weak to fight the man and tried to send his mind to those places his lover had taught him as the fingers started to fondle him. Twice he had tried to anger Pottak enough to kill him, but all Pottak had done was slap him hard enough to knock him to the ground and had smiled down at him, "You will learn to obey. There is no way you can end your life and there is now way I nor any of my people will kill you. We have waited too long for one such as you and I can tell you are capable of satisfying all of us. Yes," Pottak had pulled him up and started to milk his penis, smiling as he got the desired result despite Kirk's attempt not to react, "I know you will please us for many years as I will see to it you are well cared for."

As he felt himself reacting to the man"s actions he wondered how long he could endure the life that loomed before him. Was he going to be able not to scream out for the one who had always helped him before? After the coming initiation he knew he could never have with that special being what once was. After what was to happen he could not expose his lover to that contamination.

But that was then. Now he watched with some trepidation as a rather tall heavy built man walked in and Kirk tried not to think what his part would be. There were, on the table with the bottles, several items he did not want to think of where and how they would be used. In his travels he had seen many strange ways sentient beings treated one another. So many of those ways he wished he had not seen. On too many times he had seen strange things used on sentient beings by other sentient beings for the enjoyment of those who watched and wondered what I would be like to be seen treated that way. With a sickening reality he realized that this time he would not be the one to see but the one seen, this time he would know what it was like.

Obviously the man who had set up the bottles and laid out the various objects had not expected the newcomer. His experienced fingers and sustained an arousal for so long that when he released his hold Kirk felt himself climax and sink deeper into a feeling of helplessness. Angrily the man turned and looked at the newcomer, his annoyance at being disturbed, of having his fun disrupted, clearly visible. "What is it? Who are you?"

Matching the authoritarian stare the newcomer walked over and stood directly in front of the man, "You will not use that tone with me. The High Councillor wishes to speak with you about exactly what he wants for tonight."

"That has been discussed."

"I have just arrived, you have not seen him since he has thought over how best to enjoy this evening." The man picked up two gold rings, "These rings, to hold his penis erect, are too narrow. Did you know that."

"No, but he has always,"

The newcomer moved and stood looking at Kirk, "This is a unique being. The High Councillor does not want what he has always had before. You are to go to him. I am to stand guard over this, this latest acquisition of his. You need not worry, I have no desire to touch it. I will merely ensure it behaves."

Indecision was clear on the man"s face as he looked at the newcomer and back at Kirk. "I don't know. I really must have him ready."

Now the newcomer turned and got very close to the man, "You do but can you imagine your fate if he is not as the High Councillor wishes and the High Councillor knows you were told to see him regarding the changes he wants made?"

A flash of fear crossed the man"s face, "Mo. No. Now, you won't do anything to him, will you?"

"I said I would only make sure he behaves."

"Very well, I will not be long."

* * * * *

Looking at the newcomer Kirk knew he could not defeat him. All that had taken place was not going to change the outcome. If the gods were kind they would ensure that Spock never knew of this, nor of what his life was to be.

From inside his jacket the newcomer pulled out fawn colored robe, "We"re gonna have to move fast, Sir. I'll already be in so much trouble with Mister Spock when he finds out I'm here that I don't think I could deal with too much down here as well."

The word struck him. Spock. Then he thought of the other words. All he could say was, "The Enterprise?"

"Yeah," the man pulled him up and helped him into the robe, steadying him as Kirk found he could not stand well. Too long in that damn wire netting of a chair. "I sortta came down uninvited. I'm from a family where you don't leave any one behind. Orders were to move out and I just moved a different way. Your First Officer is going to be furious. Furious enough to come back just to kick my ass to and through hell a couple of times."

It was clear the man knew where he was going as he half-carried Kirk, whose legs were starting to tingle and function better, through the maze of corridors. Just by a large door he paused, closed his eyes, took a deep breath then looked at Kirk, "I bought a small craft not meant for long distances, modified it slightly so we should be able to get far enough out to be spotted. It"ll be a bit tight, almost cramped, but, with luck, we won't be there for long. Got permission to depart the compound. You gotta know that Mister Spock will use a crew member being here as a reason to come back. Ready?"

Ready? Kirk wanted to say he"d been ready for days but just nodded. He was remembering things about the officer, the reports he had read, the comments he had heard. He also knew the anger his First Officer would be feeling about any officer who deliberately did what this officer clearly had done. Without being aware he was doing it, Captain James Kirk started to count up the number of rules and regulations the officer had wantonly broken. Knowing his First Officer as well as he did he knew Spock would be headed back and would be doing all he could not to show the fury that would be in him. Instead of saying a word Kirk nodded.

"Okay, lean forward and hold onto my arm. I told them I would take out one of the older pleasure pieces so stoop over more. There"s a guard to check the papers so do not look up. Just follow my lead."

So close. How cruel life was, to have had those few moments of thinking they might make it and now this. There was no way they could get by the guard. The guard approached and Kirk couldn"t help but tremble as too many memories of what had taken place came back along with what would happen in the future.

"Name"s Thallor. This is coming with me. Here"s my papers from the High Councillor. Is my craft ready?" So in command. So no-nonsense.

Half looking up Kirk saw the guard had been momentarily taken aback by directness but then nod as he looked at the papers, "All is correct. Your craft is cleared."

"Thank you." Slowly they walked over to a craft about half the size of a shuttle-craft. The officer indicated he should wait and Kirk watched as he looked all over the outside of the craft, opened a few panels, and then went inside, came out with a small sphere secreted in his hand and casually dropped it to the ground as he physically lifted a started Jim Kirk and carried him into the craft. "Get comfortable. Could be some time."

"You dropped,"

"I left them something that was theirs to begin with as I have no desire to be followed. Now, let"s see if this does what I want it to."

* * * * *

It was not the smoothest take-off but they were soon well clear of Balward space. With a long sigh the officer seemed to slump as though his body were finally at the end of its endurance, "No talking. Limited to four hours of air with two hours emergency tanks." The officer closed his eyes as he handed Kirk a small package, "Change into these if you want then just wait."

Gold tunic, black slacks, undergarments, and black slipper boots. Almost a uniform. So many questions came to him, so much he needed to know about the officer. Over-riding all of that was the reality that he was free and going back to his ship, his crew, his friends, and his soul-mate. To himself he made a pledge to get to know his crew betters as he knew he knew the officer but could not place the name he had given nor exactly which department the officer was in. It struck him how, when they were in casual clothing, he really did not know his crew. In uniform he knew which branch they were in even if he did not know their name.

* * * * *

By the time Doctor Leonard McCoy got back to the Bridge he was fuming. For years he had known of Jim Kirk's dislike for some of the more senior officers in Starfleet who were little more than "pen pushers" and he now had a better understanding of it. That Markeous was right up there with the ignoramuses as far as he was concerned. Just a quick word about the loss of a good starship captain then on to questions about how soon they would arrive at Starfleet Command and how he was to be kept informed of all shipboard activities.

For a few moments he stood beside the command chair and looked at the First Officer as he sat in it. To anybody who did not know the Vulcan everything seemed to be as usual but he knew the man. All the obvious to him were the lines of grief and loss, there was a dullness about him. A long time ago, during one of their nights of drinking and talking, he had promised James Kirk that should he ever die on them that he would look after the Vulcan, that he would see him through the grief. As he looked at the statue-like figure now he wondered how he would do it.

"You saw Markeous?"

"Yes. He wants to be kept abreast with all things going on and wants to know how long before we get to our destination. The man is still traumatised and yet," he hesitated and saw Spock turn and raise an eyebrow, "and yet there is something not right. I know it is not logical nor scientific, there is no way to prove it, but I have a feeling that there is something else, something he is not telling us."

For a moment they two of them looked at each other and so many things were said in that silence. Slowly the Vulcan nodded and stood, "Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Doctor, will you come with me?"

They walked to the Briefing room and McCoy could tell that the Vulcan was mulling over the facts he had to hand. While he knew that Spock seemed to have accepted the loss of Jim there was just something that did not sit right about him. He knew he would have to really keep an eye on him to fulfill the promise he had made to Jim. Sooner or later those human emotions in him would build beyond the Vulcan control and he would be there to pick up the pieces. What had been between Jim and Spock was, he knew, something very special. There were those who found that special relationship some sort of sickening carnal one that should not be allowed in Starfleet but they were beings who did not know the two men. To think of that part of that dynamic gone was, in a way, harder for McCoy to think about than Jim"s actual death as he was looking at the sole survivor and saw a shadow of what had been.

* * * * *

Once they were in the Briefing Room McCoy saw something he had seldom seen. Something that unnerved him and yet something he was not surprised to see. The Vulcan First Officer pacing. A sure outward sign of those human emotions and that Vulcan logic warring.

"Spock, are you,"

"What I am, Doctor, is torn between knowing logically I must follow my given orders and this indescribable human urge to either physically obtain the from Markeous or go back to the planet and find Jim"s remains. I am a Starfleet officer, I have taken an oath to obey orders and yet there is such anger and emptiness in me." Caught between two forms of fascination McCoy watched as Spock stopped pacing and stood stock still, looking at the floor. He wanted to go to the Vulcan and comfort him and yet he knew that Spock had to figure this out for himself.

The intercom buzzed and McCoy went to go to it but Spock beat him to the switch, "Spock here."

"Sir, we have a missing crewman. I think you should come to the bridge."

"Yes." Not a good sign, McCoy told himself as he watched how Spock just looked at the intercom for a moment and then left the room with no comment. This was not what he needed. Quickly he left the room and caught up with the First Officer at the turbolift. One look let him know that now was not a time to talk.

Sulu stood as soon as they entered and Spock walked to the command chair, still momentarily hesitating before sitting in it. "Who?"

"Ry Clat."

Immediately Spock looked at McCoy, "Has a thorough search of the ship been done?"

"Affirmative, Sir. The whole ship has been thoroughly searched twice."

"Any environmental suits missing?"

"No, Sir."

The doctor noticed how Spock had gripped the arms of the chair, he was only just holding those warring factions in check.

"No indication at all of,"

Uhura turned and looked at him, "Transporter Room confirms he beamed down to Balward. I checked the computer systems and he had accessed information on the planet so I thought I would check with them. Officer Kyle said Clat said he had your permission, Sir."

"Reverse course, warp eight."

Just for a moment the officers turned and looked at Spock as seldom had they heard such a emotionalism in his voice mixed with the coldness of Vulcan logic. None of them would want to have been Ry Clat for all the credits in the known and unknown universe. When the First Officer found him they all feared what could happen. They had specific orders from Commodore Markeous that nobody was to beam down, not even the First Officer. To have deliberately have done so was a court martial offence, if he survived whatever Spock would do to him.

"Headed for Balward at warp eight, Sir. ETA four standard hours."

"I will be in the Briefing Room. Mister Sulu, you have the conn."

"I will advise Commodore Markeous,"

"No!" it was a explosion and stunned almost everyone on the bridge, "Under no circumstances is he to be told anything." Hurriedly McCoy put a hand on Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan was too close to losing emotional control and he knew how traumatic it would be for him to do it in public. Without a word the Vulcan stood left.

* * * * *

McCoy looked at the others, "He"s still getting over the recent events. He is finding it more difficult than we mere humans. "

* * * * *

James Kirk looked at his officer sitting so still at the control panel, his elbows on the panel and his head in his hands with his eyes closed as though asleep. They were on a course out into open space. In one glance Kirk realized that the craft was not designed for long flights and that it would have taken time to modify it. A lot of work had gone into making it deep space capable. Many long hours would have been spent modifying it. All that would be wasted if the Enterprise did not turn back, if Markeous had issued the orders.

Markeous would have issued the orders and Spock would have to obey. All this, this flight, was was an escape from Balward. Rescue was not likely.

It was, he smiled to himself, logical and preferable. Briefly he closed his eyes, "Spock, my love, my t'hy'la, I know and I understand. Know you were the best thing that happened to me. Know I love you." He would rather die out here, out here in the vastness of space, than live as he would have on Balward. Those three days had been nothing as he had seen how pleasure slaves were used at any time to fulfill the desires of their master. Pottak had made him watch several of his other pleasure slaves satisfy him in various ways, laughing as he had told him that in time that would be his role. Pottak had laughed as he had let his other pleasure slaves fondle his latest toy, as he had them take the new toy"s penis in their mouths and arouse him, and then as he had this new toy suck on his penis while he stroked the golden hair and ensured that his new toy felt the full thrust of him in his mouth. How Pottak had laughed when he had gagged on the swollen organ and stroked his throat so he swallowed the ejaculated fluid. No, death out here would be fine.

Silently he thanked the gods he had not been raped. He knew if that had happened he would have mentally screamed out to that one being who would have been driven mad being unable to help him. He knew he would not have been able to block that and knew what it would have done to his soul mate.

"Furious enough to come back." The words came back and Kirk nodded. One thing Spock could not tolerate was open defiance and if they had been ordered not to beam down and this officer had then furious was a mild term of reference. Just as he had planned the ship the officer had done this knowing the ship would come back. Kirk looked at the officer and wondered if he had ever seen the fury a Vulcan could unleash.

* * * * *

By the time he got to the Briefing Room three chairs had been broken and Spock sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, his shoulders slightly shaking. Very slowly McCoy walked and stood for a moment behind his friend then placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay, Spock?"

"Doctor, I believe I am going mad."

"Spock? That vagueness will pass."

"It was Jim"s voice, not the vagueness. For six point three one seconds I heard him as clearly as I hear you, I mentally felt him as I physically feel you, it was as it always was but the vagueness is back." The dark head shook slightly, "I also need for you to be present when we find Officer Clat as I felt such murderous anger toward him when told of his disobedience. There is also the fact I have no doubt he will have found out what happened to Jim, that he will have proof, and then I will have to accept that Jim is dead."

"You don't believe Markeous either, then?"

* * * * *

Now the Vulcan turned and looked at the Doctor and his friend, "The human element in me whispers he is hiding something yet the evidence before me reveals he is telling the truth. Officer Clat had neither and yet he challenged and defied his orders. He did what I wanted to do so how am I to react towards him? How will I face the future if he has proof Jim is dead? Will this vagueness constantly taunt me with Jim"s voice? And if Jim is not dead where is he? So many unknowns, so many questions, so,"

As he had done times before when Spock were missing and Jim was upset the Doctor took a step forward, knelt down, and pulled the Vulcan into a hug, rubbing his back, "We"ll get through this, Spock. I'm here. I'm not Jim but I am here."

Unexpectedly the Vulcan hugged him back and for a moment they just held one another. Spock could feel the concern and love in the human. Hidden under all the verbosity was a loving and caring friend who had always accepted him. In the embrace Spock could feel the compassion and the support. Gently the Doctor released him and looked at him, "I will be with you, you know that. Now, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to grab something to eat and then go back to the bridge. You know you left a lot of folk concerned about you there."

"I must apologize to them. I was overly brusque, wasn"t I?"

"You were a mite testy, but I think they will understand. They know what you are going through is far, far worse than how it is for us. Come on," lightly he touched the Vulcan's arm. "Doctor"s orders are a light meal, as I don't know when you last ate a decent one, and something to drink before going to the bridge."

There were a few crewmen having a meal who just nodded recognition as the Doctor walked in with the First Officer. Before the Vulcan could find the meal he wanted he found the doctor putting a tray laden with a Vulcan salad and a vegetable juice in his hands and got himself something Spock was satisfied not knowing the ingredients of. Despite himself he half-smiled. Doctors and other medical practitioners seemed to always be concerned about what others ate but, from studying McCoy and other medical personnel on the Enterprise, he was certain they thought the advise they gave about careful diets did not apply to themselves.

* * * * *

Yes. James Kirk nodded as he sat back in his seat. The officer was asleep. In a strange way Kirk almost envied him that. Just go to sleep and never wake up would be the best way. Out there, who knew how far away, was his other half, the part that made him whole. In those loving arms and healing hands he could have put so far into the past what happened on Balward it would seem only a bad dream. Many times they had gone to one another"s bed after being abused like that and had found comfort, solace, and been able to deal with the event and go on. Had things been different and the Enterprise retuned and found them, Kirk knew the future would have been more than he could hope for with his t'hy'la. "Oh Spock, I love you so much." whispered in his mind and he closed his eyes. Relaxed he would use less oxygen. They would soon be on the emergency canisters. Sleep seemed a good option.

* * * * *

Jim"s voice was clear in his mind. So full of love the Vulcan closed his eyes and dropped his fork. Warmth, the usual warmth he felt with Jim"s voice swept through him. Then the irrational fear and gnawing doubt came back. It couldn"t be. Markeous had beamed up severely injured and traumatised by the accident and had told them of Jim"s fate. Markeous would not have left Jim there and he was renowned for his honesty. This, this hearing Jim"s voice and feeling him, was something he could not bear.

* * * * *

Two hands gripped his arms, "Spock?", the concern was almost overpowering.

"Spock, tell me."

"Jim"s voice again. So real, so clear. I am going mad. Our bond. While I am not aware of it being severed I feel only this endless and impenetrable vagueness. Perhaps these are just remnants of earlier conversations, these what humans call flashbacks." he opened his eyes and looked into two blue orbs of concern and compassionate understanding, "Doctor, I, I, I cannot deal with this."

The hands on his arms tightened, "Now you listen to me. You listen good. You are not in this alone. You are not going to deal with it alone. Whatever it is we will get through it."

"But Doctor,"

The intercom buzzed and one of the officers got it then looked over at them, "Mister Spock, you"re needed on the bridge."

"Thank you, acknowledge it and tell them I, we are on our way." The First Officer looked at the Doctor, "You are coming with me, correct?"

"Just try and get rid of me. At least you got that juice into you and two-thirds of that salad."

"I meant to compliment you on your selection, Doctor, it was, apparently, what I required."

* * * * *

By the time they got to the bridge there was an enlarged display of the space in front of them an a small moving object was blocked to highlight it.

"Small craft headed from Balward in a straight line to nowhere."

"Configuration?"

"That"s just it. A craft like that is no designed for deep space. It is the sort of craft used for planetary transport. It has no reason for being this far beyond Balward space."

Mister Scott looked from the screen to the command chair and the Vulcan saw wonderment on the Chief Engineer"s face, "Aye, the laddie"s done it. That"s his work. He"s got the gift. It"s him. I'd bet my life on it."

One of the newer members of the bridge crew said, "Sir, shouldn"t we at least advise the Commodore of this? He did ask,"

"No. I reinstate what I said earlier that under no circumstances is he to be told of this matter." Spock had not looked away from the Engineer. Seldom had he seen such open wonderment, excitement, and near pride on the man"s face.

A hand lightly rested on his shoulder and he nodded, "I also wish to apologise to all of you for my reaction earlier. I was,"

"Hunger made ye react as ye did, Sir. We know it." the eyes of the Engineer let the First Officer know that he knew of both hungers the Vulcan was experiencing. "I'd like to know if can we bring the craft aboard?"

How close Spock came to saying there was no proof that is was a craft that Officer Clat might have had something to do with and that they were not collecting miscellany objects they come across. They saw many interesting and deserted craft in their journeys that they did not being aboard, why should this be an exception? It was imperative they get to Balward, locate the officer and get back on a heading for Starfleet Command before Markeous became fully aware of the situation.

"Sir?" There was almost a plea in the eyes yet the Chief Engineer"s voice was calm.

* * * * *

"Yes, but have a full scan done on it and arrange for a sterilization sweep of the craft in the dock." If Jim were there he would know the human way to say what had to be said but Spock knew no other way than to state the facts. "You do realize that there is," he paused and thought better of giving the mathematical possibility, "little chance of anybody in that craft surviving?"

"Thank ye. And aye, I know of no way to do what appears to be done, not with the laws of physics. ĘBut, with all respect, Sir, if there is a way, if tis at all possible, Ry would have found it." there was total conviction in the man"s voice Spock had seldom heard before, "He would find a way, he has the gift, Mister Spock. He has the gift. There may be little chance but will ye nae take it as well?"

Logic told the Vulcan that only an uneducated fool would hold on to such a remote possibility but years of working with the skilled engineer had made him respect the man"s insight. "While all that I know is telling me that any living thing in that craft would have died I do believe in your convictions, Mister Scott. I would like to be there when you have it aboard and open it."

"I'll let ye know."

"Mister Sulu, slow to warp two in order to allow a smooth transfer."

"Warp two, Sir."

McCoy saw Spock lean forward, clasp his hands together and steeple his index finger. Scott"s words had apparently reached into him and touched that human part. Lightly he patted Spock's shoulder and whispers softly enough that only Vulcan ears could hear, "You don't believe that do you? You don't believe that there is that remote possibility?"

Spock shook his head and looked up at McCoy, "It defies logic and science."

"Thanks for not telling Scotty that. Officer Clat was one of the few officers who could more than hold his own talking with Scotty about engineering." the Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head then opened them again and half-smiled at the Vulcan, "He"s the one who made that contraption I still have in Sickbay that I used to save both you and Jim after that last harebrained adventure of yours went wrong and we almost lost you both on the planet and in Sickbay. I'd told Scotty what we needed and he said it couldn"t be done but Clat made it, saying it would have one use only."

"Then you believe,"

"No, no Spock. I know it would be wishful thinking. If Clat got it into space and were in it then by now he would be dead from any number of things." An understanding dawned in McCoy and he nodded, "If Clat is in that and dead you can turn around without having to go to Balward."

"Correct."

"And you also know that any information about what happened to Jim would be gone as well?"

"Unless Clat recorded what he had found or wrote it down, yes." it was the sound of defeat. The Vulcan First Officer realized that his only chance of finding out what had happened to Jim rested with Clat. His only possibility to be able to put to rest the fear and uncertainty he felt about Kirk's death would be gone if Clat had not left any form of message. All that assuming it proved to be a craft Clat had worked on.

* * * * *

"Mister Spock, I have Commodore Markeous wanting to speak to you."

Those on the bridge saw an eyebrow rise slightly as Spock nodded, "Spock here."

"I, I just heard that there is a missing crew member. Why wasn"t I informed? I left specific,"

* * * * *

"With all due respect, Sir, it was not a matter for you to concern yourself with. The officer is not missing. Whoever told you that obviously had not heard that he had only failed to inform others of his actions. He will be sternly reprimanded."

"Good to hear. can't have disruptions to order. Are we still on schedule for our arrival at Headquarters?"

"Yes, Sir, as per your orders."

"Good. If there are any changes,"

"Should there be any changes you will be notified. I will advise you immediately of anything that warrants disturbing you. For now I suggest you follow the Doctor"s instructions and get some rest as you were severely injured in the crash."

"Yes, yes I was and I will. You have you orders. Continue."

"Certainly. Spock, out."

Looking around the bridge Spock could tell that the others did not like Markeous just from how they looked at him. Taking a moment to make eye contact with each one the Vulcan knew it was like McCoy said, they understood. Jim"s death had deeply affected each of them but they knew it had been an even greater devastation to him. These people, this group, knew and understood the special relationship they'd shared and had never judged them for it.

* * * * *

"Sir," Sulu looked at him for a moment and Spock felt the compassion shown in the eyes, "I personally will go over that whole ship and find what Ry was bringing back. He had to have found something or he would not have left Balward. He does not believe in leaving a fellow crewman behind. I've seen him bring back a handful of dirt from the spot a crewman was vaporised on, just to have something physical."

"Thank you Mister Sulu."

"I do not know about you but I do not trust him. The Keptin would not have crashed. The craft was sound. His story of the crash is just that, a story. It is what my grandmother would have called a Russian glory story: part fact but a lot of fiction."

The First Officer looked at the young helmsman, he had often thought he had more potential than he was often given credit for, "Might I point out that Commodore was badly injured in the crash. We were fortunate that his communicator was still marginally functional or we would have been unable to locate and beam him aboard."

"Injuries can be faked."

It was not the first time Spock had thought about it but was the first time he had heard another voice it. "I am sure Doctor McCoy can tell you that the injuries sustained by the Commodore are those associated with such a crash."

"Associated with but not necessarily from."

In an act of shared compassion the Vulcan watched as the helmsman reached out and put a hand on the hand of the navigator, "Chekov, we all feel the same. I saw him in Sickbay. He was seriously injured."

"I still do not trust him."

"Mister Scott advises craft aboard, Sir."

"Inform him the Doctor and I will be down shortly."

As he tried to contemplate what his actions should be for the different possibilities he looked around at the crew with him. How strange it was that this group was not so much a crew but a family. "Mister Sulu, you have the conn. I will be in shuttle bay." Without having to look he knew McCoy was right behind him.

* * * * *

Outside the door to the shuttle bay Spock stopped and looked at McCoy, "This might be distressing for Mister Scott."

McCoy indicated his medikit, "Always at the ready, Spock."

Together they walked in and an excited Chief Engineer ran up to them, "Ye"ll nay believe it."

"You have not already opened it after I," for a moment the Vulcan First Officer felt his anger flare. It was unlike Mister Scott to directly disobey an order but there was a remote possibility he had let his enthusiasm to find out about the craft to override his logic. In anger he strode to the craft and halted.

"No, Spock. I did." So many emotions cascaded over him as he looked at his Captain, his friend, his lover, his bond mate, his t'hy'la sitting on the single step to the craft with the Ry Clat"s head on his lap. "We"d just about run out of air and I couldn"t wake him. Bones?"

McCoy waved the mediscanner first over Clat then over the Captain then over Clat two more times and shook his head, "Damn! Slow cranial bleeder. Must have been from when," he suddenly stopped, knowing how much guilt the First Officer would feel, "Severe dehydration and exhaustion." He turned and told the technician, "Get a medical team here and have the auxiliary Sickbay readied."

"Auxiliary Sickbay? What"s wrong with,"

"Markeous is in Sickbay where he will be for some time." there was no escaping the pure anger in the Vulcan's voice.

As soon as Officer Clat was on a stretcher Kirk stood and pulled his Vulcan friend into a tight embrace, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." suddenly feeling his beloved, smelling him, knowing it was real made him realize he had this second chance, that he had not lost his other half and he felt his emotional hold slipping, "Oh Spock, I was afraid I'd,"

Two strong arms embraced Kirk as the tears came and Spock knew that voice in his head had been Jim. He had not been going mad. In time he knew his t'hy'la would tell him what had happened, why he had blocked him from sensing him, but for now it was more than enough to hold this precious being in his arms. Tonight they would talk of other things, things those present could not hear. "You are safe, Jim. You are here with me. I, too, was afraid I had lost you. I could not feel you. I do now wish to ever experience that again."

"Just, just hold me. Just let me know this is real."

"While I could hold you for the rest of our lives, Jim, we do have a ship to take care of. Tonight you will stay in my quarters, I shall have dinner brought there for us. Right now we have a ship to take care of."

Gradually the reality of what Spock was saying replaced the need to hold onto him and Kirk nodded and reluctantly released his lover, "You said that Markeous is in Sickbay."

"You were in an accident, were you not? He has substantial injuries."

"We landed safely. I remember getting out of the craft behind Markeous and being taken by surprise. Markeous had the whole thing planned. He and the High Councillor and made a deal and Markeous was given various properties on other planets as well as substantial funds in exchange for me. Even had himself beaten and burned to look like an accident." Later, in the privacy of their quarters and before they were in intimate contact again Kirk knew he had to tell Spock of all that was done to and with him. It would be best to tell him than to let him find out in a meld.

* * * * *

Full Vulcan fury was in Spock's manner, "He left you. He left you with people who abused you. He left knowing they would. High Councillor Pottak has a reputation for liking male pleasure slaves. Did he, did,"

This was the moment Kirk had feared, not knowing how the Vulcan would react.

Quickly he grabbed the two long-fingered hands and held them tightly in his own as he looked into the dark eyes of his soul-mate, "I had been played with and fondled for three days." Unbridled fury in the Vulcan shook the hands and Kirk knew he had to continue, "Pottak had made it clear that I was to be prepared for my proper initiation into his stable of pleasure slaves. Officer Clat prevented that and got me away."

"Markeous," Spock almost spat the name out, "said nobody was to go back, got Starfleet Command to agree. He lied. He knew what Pottak would do to you. He knew what Pottak wanted you for. He let Pottak hurt you. He let Pottak,"

He cautiously took one hand and placed it on the side of Spock's face, "Clat stopped him. I,"

The intercom buzzed, and, for the first time realizing they were alone, they both walked over to it, "Spock here."

"Sir, I know what I am about to do it against all regulations but I think you should hear this. I am just connecting the parties involved. You can reprimand and discipline me later." Spock raised and eyebrow and Kirk realized it too, she did not know he was alive.

"Markeous, what it the meaning of this?"

"Of what?"

"Of you taking away my new toy, the toy I so richly rewarded you for."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The one called Kirk is gone. He was being prepare for his initiation as my newest pleasure after arousing my curiosity, as it were, and of course, being aroused. How did you take him back? There was the beam down of the oils you sent for me to use on him what were most enjoyable but there is no record of anything being beamed to your ship after you were returned."

"I'm in Sickbay. I gave strict orders nobody was to beam down and obviously nobody did. I remember vaguely mentioning something about oils to an officer."

"Do you remember the officer? He may have gone down with the oils."

There was a pause and Kirk and Spock exchanged looks, Clat. Spock again heard Mister Scott"s words "if there is a way, if tis at all possible, Ry would have found it". Clat had found a way.

"I have been told that all crew is on the ship. An officer was reported as missing but they had only not notified others of a change in duties. If an officer went down with the oils then they returned with the boxes."

"Then you deny knowledge of his whereabouts?"

"Last time I saw him you were arousing him and delighting in showing him your control."

Another silence, then Markeous, "Did you check craft leaving?"

"Of course I did. There were three. All accounted for. We place small sphere on all craft in order to know their exact whereabouts."

"Then he has to be in the compound."

"Sorry to have troubled you. I did not think you were stupid enough to try to take him back as you know I could so easily have ruined your career. I will more thoroughly question the one who was preparing him for his initiation and when I find the one called Kirk I will make him pay for all of this anxiety."

"Markeous out."

* * * * *

A moment of static followed and then Uhura"s voice, "Mister Spock, you will possibly want to file court martial charges against me but I do not care now as it will be worth it." Spock looked at Kirk and saw he was equally as confused.

"I do not understand what you are talking about, Lieutenant."

"That was to be a private channel conversation, a secured private channel conversation that somehow got not only relayed to your point but also got recorded on your computer. I did it without hesitation and in full knowledge it is against all the rules and regulations."

Since their first meeting the Vulcan had been aware of the woman"s capabilities and knew it was only reluctance of the higher echelon at Starfleet to promote her that did not see her with her own ship.

"I must ask you to repeat that, Lieutenant, as there was an unusual amount of static which prevented me from hearing all of what you said."

"Sir?"

"If you were just letting me know that you think asking to have a private play on my computer at my station is a court martial offence you are sadly mistaken."

Unmistakable soft laughter came out the speaker, "Understood. Thank you, Sir."

"Spock, out."

Kirk couldn"t stop grinning and Spock nodded, "She is a fine officer. She should know you are alive and on board."

"No, not yet. I have to deal with Markeous."

"I will deal with him. I will make him, "

Firmly Kirk gripped his friend"s arm and looked at him, seeing the seething fury just controlled , "Spock, I will deal with him. As the Captain of this ship I will deal with him."

"When I think what he was a part of, what he allowed to be done to you,"

"That is exactly why I will deal with him." He had felt it in his soul-mate, the hatred he felt toward Markeous and he knew without a doubt what Spock would do if he had the chance.

"We will go together." Spoke"s tone made it clear there was no room for debate.

* * * * *

Without saying a word during their walk to Sickbay it was Spock who went in to see Markeous and Kirk stood just out of Markeous"s line of vision in McCoy"s office. For just a moment Kirk saw his Vulcan friend struggle with his emotions and then saw the cold Vulcan mask slip into place. James Kirk saw how it was the First Officer who looked over at the Chief Medical Officer who walked over to the bed. "Spock, I told you he would be ready for visitors in a day or two."

Markeous looked up at Spock, "Is there something wrong with the ship?"

"Not with the ship, no."

That seemed to puzzle the Commodore, "Then why are you here? You should be on the bridge."

"I was informed that you had private communications with the High Councillor of Balward and wish to know what that was about."

"It was private and of no concern to you or this ship."

"Then it was nothing to do with Captain Kirk?"

"I told you it was private and of no concern,"

"I repeat, did it have anything to do with Captain Kirk?"

"How could it? He is dead, I've told you that. I am not required to tell you of my private communications."

* * * * *

"You are required, by Starfleet regulations, to inform the commanding officer of any ship you are on of any private communications that deal with death or mistreatment of a crew member of the ship. I ask again, was Captain Kirk mentioned during your communication."

Slowly Markeous sat up and looked at Spock, "And I told you it was private."

Still looking at Markeous Spock said, "Doctor will you get Lieutenant Uhura to report to your office."

A confident smile was on Markeous"s face as he started to lay back on the bed, "It was a private and secure channel. She will only attest to that fact. It was a private conversation. Now, I am rather tired."

"Doctors?"

"Readings are normal."

"You may rest after I am finished. It should not take the Lieutenant long."

* * * * *

Only on a very few occasions had Captain Kirk seen his Communications Officer so thrilled as Uhura was when she saw him. Quickly he put a finger to his lips as she ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and kissed then stood back as he kept her out of view of those in Sickbay. Without a word she held up the disc and he nodded. Quickly he kissed her on the forehead and she took and squeezed his hand. Just as quickly she was back to being the competent, efficient officer. She took a deep breath and walked over to Spock, "I believe this is what you wanted me to bring."

"Correct." as his friend took the disc from her hand Kirk saw how Spock looked at Uhura, "I was remiss in thanking you before and I apologise. Thank you." Captain Kirk nodded to himself. It was not just a First Officer thanking a Communications Officer, it was not just a thank you for bringing the disc and he could tell that Uhura knew it. How right Spock was, she was an exceptional woman and officer.

"What is that?" Markeous looked puzzled but not alarmed.

Uhura could not conceal her resentment as well as others and it showed as she looked at Markeous, "If you will look in the regulations, Sir, a Communications Officer can record any communications to or from the ship irrespective of their status. Should that Officer deem it necessary for the ship"s safety they are at liberty to turn the recording over to their commanding officer. Both of these steps I have done."

"No!" Markeous sat up and reached for the disc. "As Captain Kirk is dead and by the rules and regulations of Starfleet I am the senior officer aboard and I demand that I,"

Very slowly Kirk walked into the room and saw the look of total dumb-struck belief on Markeous"s face, "But there you are wrong. I am very much alive."

"But, you were, Pottak said, there was no way,"

"That officer who was reported missing from the ship was on a rescue mission. He failed only in not advising others as to his actions." Kirk walked right up to the bed and looked at Markeous, "Your friend, Pottak, also did not check that a that fourth craft had taken off, it just left that tracking device behind."

"No, they are so hidden in a craft you cannot find them."

"They are small spheres, off pink in color? The one from the craft I was in was dropped on the pad by where the craft was. It possibly is still there."

* * * * *

"It, it, I had it so carefully planned. I had thought of everything. What, what did I miss? Tell me, what did I miss? You, you were the perfect specimen. I knew that by delivering you I would be set for life. I knew your crew would accept your death if I came back looking as though I had survived a horrific crash, and I knew they, including your First Officer and bridge crew, would follow orders." confusion was clear on Markeous"s face. "What was wrong?"

Momentarily Kirk was stuck. He had no idea what had happened aboard his ship, no idea as to why his officer had gone back for him. Spock walked over to him and smiled that private smile only Kirk cold see, "You overlooked genetics."

"Genetics?"

"Those traits and characteristics passed along a family line by hereditary make up."

"Mister Spock, I know what genetics are! How did that ruin my plan?"

"It is in the officer"s genetic make up to not leave any fellow officer behind," briefly Spock looked at the floor then back at Kirk, "irrespective of the officer"s physical state."

"I will see he is court martialed. He broke so many rules and regulations."

Only now did McCoy enter the discussion, "You just try to court martial him. Your orders were only that no search parties were to beam down, no landing parties. You did not mention that a single person could not go."

"Semantics."

"You have to realize that some people only think literally." Kirk looked at McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and then back at Markeous. "Starfleet accepts that some people think literally and he could have thought one person was allowed, just not groups."

In panic Markeous looked at them then sank back into the bed and closed his eyes. "At least Pottak won't take what he gave me as he knows I did not take you."

"No, Pottak won't take what you got for me but Starfleet will."

"They can't. It"s mine. It"s mine, it"s mine, " McCoy stepped up to the bed with a hypo and injected it.

"There, he will be fine and can, with your permission, Captain, be confined to quarters so that I can ger my real patient in."

"Sure, Bones. Spock?"

The Vulcan First Officer went to the intercom. "Security to Sickbay. Medical team bring the patient in auxiliary Sickbay to Sickbay. Spock, out."

* * * * *

Uhura left and announced to the ship that the Captain was alive, back on board, and would be off duty for at least a full day. The trio standing around a bed in Sickbay looked at each other and smiled. Mother-hen was the one word they were thinking.

Officer Clat lay still on the bed, all the diagnostic register on normal with only the pain register fluctuation slightly. "To be expected. He is being rehydrated and just in need of sleep."

To Kirk he looked so vulnerable after seeing him so totally and confidently in control. "Bones, you mentioned a slow cranial bleeder. How?"

Concentrating on Officer Clat so much Kirk missed the look exchanged between McCoy and Spock."He must have had an accident at some stage and hit his head hard. There was other bruising consistent with a fight. A few days old."

That satisfied Kirk and he nodded. "Most likely when he first arrived. They were very physical people. He might have been challenged. They are very aware of alpha males and he would qualify as one."

"He"ll sleep for a few hours and I suggest you to do the same."

* * * * *

In Spock's quarters, on his bed, Kirk moulded his body to Spock's, put his arms around his lover, and said, "I don't know, Spock."

Concern filled the Vulcan thinking Jim was still worried about events on Balward, "Know what, Jim?"

Love flowed from Jim as he slowly wriggled into position for his lover, "I don't know if I want to be the alpha male tonight."

For the night he was not the alpha male in that bed.


End file.
